


Gold Plated (What's inside you?)

by Little_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Though never explicitly mentioned), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Beta Castiel, Bottom Sam, Castiel domming the ever-loving fuck outta Sam, M/M, Not non-con though, Omega Sam, Rimming, Rough Sex, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Season/Series 04, Slight consent issues, Somewhere between season 4 and 5, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Winchester/pseuds/Little_Winchester
Summary: "Oh God, ohfuck," Sam wheezes, because his legs are so spread open they ache, but fuck, they ache so good, and Castiel's mouth is between them, mottling his legs with red and slurping at the slick glistening around Sam's wet, needy hole. Castiel's mouth is clever, that tongue of his fucking deep inside Sam, but not enough, and Sam wantsmore.This is an entry for the 2018 SPN ABO Bingo, which I am publishing a week before the due date because I'm terrible like that :)Also, the title is from Fall Out Boy's 'The Last Of The Real Ones'.





	Gold Plated (What's inside you?)

"Oh God, oh _fuck_ ," Sam wheezes, because his legs are so spread open they ache, but fuck, they ache so _good_ , and Castiel's mouth is between them, mottling his legs with red and slurping at the slick glistening around Sam's wet, needy hole. Castiel's mouth is clever, that tongue of his fucking deep inside Sam, but not enough, and Sam wants _more_.

"C'mon, Cas, please, a finger, just one finger, please," Sam keens, and archs his back as Castiel bites into the junction on his thigh and groin. He wants to tangle his hands in Castiel's dark, soft hair, and bury his damn face in his dripping hole, but Castiel had pressed his wrists into the pillow above his head and told him to not move them, if he wanted to come at all. And Sam can follow orders; Sam can be _good_.

And then Castiel's rising, surging like a wave over Sam and squeezing Sam's cock, too tight and the head is turning purple, but the pain is welcome. The pain is part of him, has always been, and Castiel's just bringing it to the surface. "Beg for me, Sam," Castiel says, and his voice is thunder under shitty lighting and the faint smell of smoke and ozone. "Beg me to touch you. Tell me how much you need me."

As if Sam would - _could_ \- ever deny him. "Fuck, Cas. _Please_. Fuck, I need you so bad, your fingers, you, anything, just please, Cas. Please, Cas, touch me-"

"Good," Castiel interrupts. "You could do better, though," he says, and then not one, but _two_ fingers are splitting Sam open and his arms are trembling with the effort it takes to keep them still. He's on fire, his insides are blazing up from the heady drags of Castiel's _thick_ fingers inside him, his legs jelly against Castiel. He pumps them slowly, and Sam feels his moan cracking as Castiel's eyes flick to his for a second. "You're not used to begging, are you," Castiel says, and Sam doesn't know whether to answer or not, whether he _can_ answer or not.

Sam settles for shaking his head, and is rewarded with Castiel stabbing his fingers over his prostate, over and over until Sam feels like he's a hair's breadth away from coming.

"Don't," Castiel says sharply. "Don't come, Samuel." He rubs a single finger over Sam's prostate, and now there's lightning to go along with the thunder, sparks shooting up his spine and Sam feels like sobbing. He isn't entirely sure that he isn't. Then again, it doesn't matter.

Sam nods, shuts his eyes until neon dances across the black and then he's empty, horribly empty. His eyes fly open. 

"Cas, what-" is all Sam has time to say before Castiel shoves the tip of his cock inside Sam.

Sam sees stars.

Castiel is thick, barely an inch or two in but his hardened dick feels too big inside him, too large after only a couple of fingers, so fucking good but Sam still screams and he knows the wetness on his face isn't sweat, isn't come or blood, and Sam Winchester himself is crying as an angel fucks him.

"Cas," Sam chokes. "Cas, wait."

He wants to tell Castiel to slow down, give him a minute to adjust, but the look Castiel gives him makes the words crawling up his throat turn to ash. Castiel traces the outlines of his mouth during the second of stillness he grants Sam. "Are you telling me no, Samuel?" He asks, and his voice is a far off tsunami. Sam will happily drown.

Sam shakes his head furiously. "No, Cas, of course not, but-"

Castiel catches the tip of his tongue between his fingertips. He leans down, nuzzles Sam's cheek and breaths in his ear. "In that case," he murmurs, "Shut _up_."

The heat of Castiel's body vanishes, and he _moves_.

The entirety of Castiel is inside Sam, pressing up against his walls and wetting himself with Sam's slick and Sam _howls_. He howls like a wolf for the moon, a tribute, a plead, an admission of submission and anything Castiel will ask of him.

Castiel's rough, tugging at his hips and manhandling him like a doll, fingers and teeth painting purple on Sam's skin as he flips him over, corkscrews into him from behind and the air drips with Sam's moans. Castiel's length burns, but it's a flame in a hailstorm and it's so good that Sam can barely breathe and he's shaking like an addict.

"Tell me you want this," Castiel orders, and Sam complies, through gasps and moans.

"I want this, Cas. I want it- I need it Cas, please," Sam blabbers, and Castiel winds a hand in his hair, drags him up, works them both until he's satisfied with their position and Sam's helpless to do anything except play along.

They're in front of the mirror. Sam's still on all fours, carpet burn staining his knees as he looks at himself in the grimy glass. He can see that Castiel still has his clothes on, black on white on black, a stark difference to his own naked abandon, his unshielded need. Castiel tugs on his hair, jerks his hips; his lips find Sam's back, his neck, his ear, and Sam closes his eyes, rebels against the buckling of his arms and loses himself in the feeling of Castiel fucking him. He might not be as big as an Alpha, but Castiel's got tricks that had his legs collapsing five seconds in.

"No," Castiel snarls into his ear. "Open your eyes Samuel. Tell me what you see."

Sam's eyes fly open, met by harrowing blue on the speckled mirror. "I- I see me," he gasps as Castiel rolls his hips, "I see you, I see you fucking me, I see-"

"You see me _owning_ you," Castiel growls. "You are an omega. You-" he yanks Sam's hair back "-were built-" he snaps his hips forwards "-to _serve_." Sam digs his nails into the floor because yes, he may be an omega, he may be bending over for Castiel, but-

"Say it," Castiel orders quietly. Sam can see his own dick, flushed red, bobbing as Castiel drives in and out of him, and slick smearing his thighs. "Tell me that I own you, Samuel," Castiel hisses, and Sam wants to be believe it. He wants to be Castiel's. "Tell me that you serve me, Samuel."

"I- I'm yours," Sam stutters; Castiel's hips do the same. "You- you can-" Castiel's slams his entire length back in Sam; Sam whimpers. "You own me, and- and- I'll serve you." Castiel's hands are made of molten lava as they trail up and down his body, searing his soul, and Castiel nods.

"Say yes to me, Samuel," Castiel hisses. Sam wouldn't even dream of saying no. 

"Yes," Sam exhales. He reaches towards his cock, fat with blood and lust but Castiel grips his hand tight enough to bruise and guides it back down to the floor.

"Again," Castiel commands, and he leans back. "Fuck yourself on me, Samuel." And Sam does.

He shoves himself back on Castiel, wriggles his hips, pushes his burning thighs to move, to please Castiel. "Yes," he whispers, because Castiel asked him to. "Yes," he says again, because Castiel looks grimly pleased and then there's something else that Sam can't quite place, flitting at the edges of his vision. " _Yes!_ " Sam screams, because it feels like this is all he's ever wanted, ever will want, and Castiel's hand on his side is steadying and warm and the one in his hair is pulling perfectly and he wants to cry and scream and laugh all at once. "Yes," he croaks, and Castiel stills him, whispers, " _Come_ ," and he does, because Castiel asks him to.

Sam's arms collapse. He's a black star, swallowing everything in ( _lies blood death_ ) and so is Castiel, but bigger, so much bigger, covered in galaxies, and there are hands circling his waist, jerking him along before Castiel freezes and Sam's insides are filled with his come.

Castiel stands up. Sam's limbs finally give in, and he's wheezing on the floor as Castiel tucks himself back in. The spell is thinning out, turning angels and wonder and stardust into flawed cruelty and flickering neon. Castiel crouches in front of Sam, cups his face in his hands and Sam asks himself if Castiel has ever looked this human. This untouchable.

"You said yes to me, Samuel," Castiel states, and cold strings tighten around Sam's bones, encasing him in ice except for where Castiel's fingers are brushing his skin. Castiel cocks his head. "You were built to serve, Samuel," Castiel repeats. "You didn't deny me. What makes you think you will be able to deny Lucifer?"

Sam shakes his head. His throat is clogging up, his eyes blurring over. "I didn't mean," Sam starts; his voice catches, breaks like brittle iron. Rusty flakes line his throat. "I won't-"

"You are right, Samuel," Castiel says. He almost sounds sad. "You won't resist Lucifer."

Castiel kisses Sam, and Sam wants to push him away, tell him to stay, scream at him, and pull him closer.

He does nothing. He's got a splinter in his hand. He stays silent, shamefaced.

"Goodbye, Samuel," Castiel says, and disappears with a faint flapping of wings.

Sam remains, come and slick pooling on the floor as he leans on the dirty mirror. His cheeks are wet, and here he sits, in his broken kingdom of lies and blood and death.

It was too good to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> (Please leave comments they validate my existence.)  
> Also, please let me know if I made any mistakes. I'm a terrible proof reader.


End file.
